


The Bridge

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Long ago, their worlds were one until a war severed them. The elves and their people were forced out of their homes and lived in another world from the humans from then on. Their only connection was a bridge.In its life this bridge saw many people, many stories but none were quite like this one.This is the tale of two lovers divided by a war they weren’t alive to witness, two princes who met on the bridge and built one of their own.But their journey is not without torment, as hatred is still within the hearts of their people.How will they overcome this divide while somehow finding love and themselves amongst the chaos?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	The Bridge

They were only children when they first met. Well, Sakusa was a teen in human years but ,according to the eleven calendar, he was still young. 

Atsumu had been tricked by a fairy into crossing the bridge between the two worlds and Sakusa had seen this stupidity happen. Honestly, it wasn’t very hard for the small and shiny fairy to trick him. He just said he had something cool to show him and Atsumu was convinced. Abandoning his twin who was waiting to be found in their game of hide and seek. 

Sakusa sighed deeply and stopped the fairy from reentering with Atsumu, making the said being, quite obviously, shaken since it’s not everyday the elven prince leaves his premises to watch over the bridge between the two realms. After all, he could just get a lesser fairy to do it until he finished his training. Which he usually did, but today, Sakusa’s father had told him he should go out and get some first hand experience.

Sakusa threatened the fairy and warned them that, the next time they tried to bring someone across the bridge or cross it without permission, it would be reported to the king, who probably wouldn’t be as lenient as Sakusa was being right now. With that, the small being scurried off as if he was being chased by a demon or a bad smell. 

Leaving Sakusa with the small child staring up at him in absolute awe. 

To Atsumu, Sakusa was possibly the prettiest person he would ever see. He looked so cool completely dressed in shiny black armour, like some sort of knight. He had this gorgeous, silky and wavy ebony locks; pulled back in some sort of half up and half down style. His dark, cold and piercing eyes seemed to analyse him… He had fair skin, beauty marks above one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows… Sakusa definitely oozed the air of a prince as if he was better than everyone… Yes. He was definitely the type that always saved the princess in those story books his mother read to him… 

Did that make Atsumu the prince who needed saving and Sakusa his knight? 

That must be it! After all, his mother did always say he was a prince who would one day rule over this and that... And other things he didn’t really listen to.

He would much rather be off playing with Osamu in the woods than listening to his parents' boring lectures about responsibility and … The other things he didn't really listen to.

Atsumu was completely convinced that Sakusa was definitely his knight and that they would be married in the future and live in a castle.Not the castle Atsumu currently lived in though… Their own castle. Together. 

Meanwhile, Sakusa was staring at the child as if he was a bug. He didn’t like humans. Their greed and selfishness was the exact reason the worlds had to be seperated. Not to mention the fact the war between the two had caused the death of his beloved mother… 

“Child, you should get back to your brother,” Sakusa told him hoping the kid would leave at that.

Naturally, Atsumu didn’t. 

“My name is Atsumu actually! And you’re my knight in shining shiny armour aren’t you? I didn’t think I’d get to meet you until I was older… Actually I thought I’d be the knight! Knights are cool… And why did you call me a child? You don’t look much older than me… Does that mean I can be a knight soon too?” 

Sakusa blinked, confused , as this small being went on to talk about every knight he knew in the stories his mother read to him and how they were really strong so Sakusa has to be be strong too. 

“I’m not your-”

A sudden yell cut off Sakusa's denial.

“ATSUMU!” 

“Oh that’s my brother… He’s ugly so I’ll make sure you don’t have to see him! Goodbye, my knight!” 

With that, Atsumu ran off, leaving a completely baffled Sakusa standing there wondering what was wrong with human children.

**********************************

They met a few more times after that and then didn’t meet at all for a few years. Atsumu often thought of his knight as he trained to be one himself. 

He wasn’t allowed out of the palace much for reasons unbeknownst to him but… He hoped his knight was doing okay. He never did end up getting his name, but he was sure one day he’d see him and ask for it. 

After all, they were fated to be together. 

Meanwhile, Sakusa had finished his training and currently guarded the bridge until he was to be crowned king. Which wouldn’t happen for many, many, many, many moons, due to the fact his father was still quite the beloved king who was in peak health. 

Not that Sakusa minded but guarding the bridge was so boring and pointless... Especially because Atsumu had stopped suddenly visiting out of nowhere. It must have been a while for the human since they had last met, even if it felt shorter for Sakusa. 

After all, time passed differently for the both of them due to many factors… One being magic and the other being natural life span. Of course, if a human passed into their world, it was possible they might live longer, but none of them wanted to try after all that happened between the two kingdoms. 

Sakusa let out a sigh and sat down staring at the mahogany bridge separating the worlds.

He didn’t miss Atsumu at all. 

He was just bored… Yes. Just bored. And Atsumu was a cure for that boredom. It wasn’t as if he found himself daydreaming about the other man's chocolate eyes that seemed to shine with positivity and hope... He definitely didn’t imagine connecting the adorable freckles that dotted all across Atsumu’s cheeks that definitely make it seem as if he was really kissed by the sun. Nor did he dare to dream of holding Atsumu’s hand… He felt like it would be really warm in his own cold ones… 

No, he didn’t miss him… He just missed the company during his down time. 

That’s what Sakusa was telling himself anyways. 

*************

A short time passed and Sakusa sighed from his usual spot at the bridge. Until he heard footsteps and looked up. 

Across the bridge was a familiar figure with shiny black hair and a stupid smile. He was wearing casual clothing, a very airy soft looking white shirt that showed some of his chest with poofy sleeves that were pulled up to his elbows as well as slightly tight black pants since he borrowed them from Osamu. 

Unlike Sakusa, who was still in the armour from when they first met. Naturally, it was a bit bigger now due to him growing . Luckily it was lightweight, otherwise he would be much more uncomfortable in it, especially right now in the heat of summer. Atsumu had a light brown picnic basket in one of his hands and Sakusa raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

It was no secret that the both of them wanted to see each other’s worlds, after all, there was such a huge difference between them... but, naturally, they were not allowed to cross. They hadn’t even been close to each other since their first meeting, choosing to talk from opposite ends of the bridge due to how quiet it was. The bridge was only small, so it was bewildering, the fact it held such a huge significance in the world. It was a simple structure made of wood with vines growing through the gaps due to age. It was held up mostly by magic that represented the bonds of the two kingdoms. 

Atsumu beamed at Sakusa and stepped onto the bridge, walking towards him, and Sakusa found himself walking across it too; for reasons completely unknown to him. He probably shouldn’t be doing so as there was a sort of law about crossing it but... 

“I looked into why this bridge exists… And apparently the area on the bridge doesn’t belong to either kingdom, it’s sort of a neutral area if you think about it,” Atsumu explained to the elf prince, who had no idea why he was going on about something like this. 

“And what is your purpose of explaining this to me?” Sakusa asked in slight irritation, completely debating using magic to throw Atsumu back over the bridge. 

Atsumu beamed brightly at him and pulled a rather tattered green blanket from his basket, placing it over the wooden and slightly mossy bridge. 

Atsumu plopped onto it staring up at the still wary Sakusa and gave a boyish smile.  
“You said if I ever found a space that was neutral between our worlds then… You’d allow me to take you on a date, well here it is! Our neutral space! And this is a picnic for our first date, made personally by my surprisingly supportive brother. So, my knight in shining armour, what do you say?” 

Sakusa slightly cursed his past self for being so completely idiotic and making this promise whilst not knowing if a neutral zone even existed. Honestly, he should have checked before-hand but he did not. After all, he refused to believe a place like that existed. 

However, a promise was a promise and he had to keep it… It’s not like he would enjoy it at all, it was simply fulfilling a promise and it was just this once. 

Sakusa took a seat next to Atsumu.  
“If I see a single piece of meat, I’m leaving.” 

Atsumu grinned at him and explained how he told Osamu to make it completely elf friendly so he wouldn't have to worry. 

Thus began their first ever date. In their neutral territory. 

It led to many more, even if Sakusa had said it wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but slowly grow to like the human whom he saved.  
And one day.  
Sakusa left the bridge. 

***************************

During one of their many planned dates, like many other times, Atsumu was late. Sakusa simply stood on the bridge, just waiting for him.

This was the norm after all. Atsumu would be slightly late and would apologise by kissing the elf prince’s hand softly, then taking it in his. Sakusa was right. Atsumu’s hands were always warm and seemed to fit perfectly in his own. Holding hands with Atsumu was probably one of the things Sakusa liked most. 

Once quite a bit of time passed, worry sank deep within Sakusa’s chest. It was normal for Atsumu to be late but he had never been so late that even Sakusa had felt time pass. 

Sakusa knew he shouldn’t cross the bridge, nor leave it unattended, but once the moon was in the sky his duties seemed so insignificant compared to his worry for Atsumu. 

What if he was hurt in the forest and was calling out for help? 

What if he was kidnapped? 

About a million what if’s and maybes swarmed Sakusa’s head before he ended up breaking into a light sprint across the bridge. Nothing ever happened there besides them meeting anyways, leaving for a short while would be fine. 

Wouldn’t it?

********

The first step over that bridge felt positively strange for Sakusa.  
He suddenly started to feel a little drained and his connection to nature required a little more effort. On his side of the bridge, it was just so effortless for him to connect with everything around him to sense when others were incoming or when his father sent a message through the wind. But here… He actually had to focus his magic and think about what he needed to do. 

The effort he needed to put in was a bit difficult but refreshing. It took a few minutes, but he managed to find a slightly familiar presence. Sakusa soundlessly headed in its direction.  
It wasn’t exactly like Atsumu’s... But it was similar enough that Sakusa was sure they’d know exactly where Atsumu was. Whilst Sakusa definitely wasn’t the biggest fan s of humans he figured he could tolerate this one, at least until he got Atsumu’s whereabouts. 

However, the presence wasn’t alone, it was with... A slightly softer and sunnier presence, neither seemed threatening… Sakusa knew humans to be creatures that can change their minds and mannerisms towards others quicker than most… Especially if the person approaching them was unknown.

It was also possible that the presence connected to Atsumu would turn against him too. Therefore, Sakusa needed had to be careful. 

Sakusa approached silently due to the fact that elves were incredibly light on their feet. When he was quite close to the presence, he had taken to slightly hiding behind a tree. 

He had to be wary. The elf prince peered around, what seemed to be, a substantially large oak tree and saw quite a cute scene to behold. 

A blanket was laid out on the soft grass on which, a rather cute, white mare, was grazing nearby. Small lanterns were dotted around the space, illuminating it along with the moon. 

Upon the blanket sat two rather beautiful people. One who looked so much like Atsumu that Sakusa had to make sure he went over every memorable detail he knew about the man. Eventually he found the difference between them in the amount of freckles dotting their nose... He recalled the various rantings of Atsumu complaining about his twin called… Osamu, he believed it was. That must be who this was. 

The girl beside him was unknown to Sakusa though. She had shoulder length, seemingly golden, hair that shined in the light. Her eyes were alight with love and wonder as she stared at the man beside her. An innocence seemed to ooze from her very being and her smile was absolutely precious. Slight freckles dusted her cheeks too and her hands looked quite rough, indicating she wasn’t as high status as Osamu, and yet, they both seemed so happy despite it all. 

It was one of those moments that you would probably remember forever if you were to partake in it.

Sakusa let out a small sigh as a figure approached him from behind.  
He could sense they were there but he was giving them the benefit of the doubt and allowing their small moment of sneaking up on him. 

Of course it was Atsumu. He was heading towards the route he took to the bridge when he saw Sakusa seemingly lurking behind a tree, spying on his twin who was on a date with his secret girlfriend Yachi Hitoka from the kitchen. (Atsumu liked her, honestly, she made good bread.)

Atsumu was about to wrap his arms around Sakusa’s waist when he realised… They never really touched like that before. It had only been occasional brushes of hands and that time when Sakusa had gently pulled a leaf from his hair… Sakusa turned around to Atsumu with a slight frown. Naturally Sakusa was slightly taller than Atsumu even though t he was kind of small compared to other elves, it just was quite cute to Sakusa how Atsumu would look up at him… 

“You took longer than usual.”

“Were you worried?”

“The answer is obvious, I crossed the bridge didn’t I?” 

With that simple reply, Atsumu was silenced. That’s right... Sakusa crossed the bridge. Which was one of the things he said he could never do. He broke a rather stupid law, but a law nonetheless just because he was worried about Atsumu for being later than usual. 

All this time Atsumu had been worried about whether Sakusa would return his feelings. The feelings he had held for the man ever since he was a child. The feelings that grew so much with every meeting. 

Sakusa was honestly baffled by Atsumu’s quietness. After all, Atsumu usually carried the conversations and was quite loud around him so this was out of character. Sakusa tilted his head a little in confusion and that was the last straw for Atsumu.

The human prince gently placed his slightly rough hands on Sakusa’s flawless, pale and soft cheeks cupping them gently. Sakusa’s face turned a light pink as did Atsumu’s own. Atsumu leaned up and closed his eyes leaving some distance for Sakusa to close. He was terrified. His heart was beating so fast and he was so scared of being rejected…

Sakusa however had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn’t receive a lot of physical love during his life. Nor had he ever dated before... So he wasn’t quite prepared for this. He didn’t know whether to slap the man or kiss him… 

He decided that closing the space between them would be a good start. 

Neither of them had kissed anyone before. Both had more important things to think about than relationships. Despite it being a little bit messy and just a tad awkward… Atsumu definitely felt those tingles of magic like he had always read about in his fairytales. Whilst Sakusa was left quite breathless and his lips tingled slightly. 

The kiss wasn’t very long since it was their first and it was definitely a little awkward but afterwards… 

They stared at each other and Atsumu witnessed an absolute beautiful sight… One of Sakusa’s rare smiles. 

“Sakusa, I-” 

Sakusa gently placed his finger to Atsumu’s slightly chapped lips. 

“Kiyoomi.”

“What?” 

“You can call me Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu’s freckled face broke into a bright grin and he practically threw himself at Kiyoomi who wasn’t really expecting it, slightly stumbling from their hiding place behind the tree. 

Now, for Osamu and Yachi, two completely normal humans on a secret date because the king didn’t exactly think the twins should be allowed to pick their own spouses. Especially not Osamu seeing as he was the eldest and therefore heir to the throne…

These two were simply having a nice and calming date when suddenly a rather elegant man stumbled into their view along with a rather familiar figure clinging to him whilst beaming brighter than they had ever seen.

“Can I call you Omi?”

“No.”

“Okay Omi Omi.” 

The elegant man let out a slight sigh but nonetheless he returned the hug Atsumu was giving him. Sakusa couldn’t be entirely sure of his feelings for the human prince at the current moment but he assumed this was what they call… Love? 

Someone clearing their throat broke the bubble the two had around themselves. 

The couple turned to the interruption and saw the person Sakusa originally mistook for Atsumu with the very petite blonde girl standing behind him. She peered around his side slightly before retreating back once she realised Sakusa had noticed her. 

“So I take it this is the man you are always fantasising about Tsumu? I thought you weren’t meant to cross the bridge?” 

There was a teasing tone in his voice and a knowing look in his eyes that Sakusa thought greatly resembled his brothers. 

“Yeah why did you cross omi? You never did answer if you were worried.” 

Sakusa internally sighed at the fact he now had two of them to deal with rather than the usual one. It was not like admitting he was worried was a very big deal it is just he felt he’d never live it down. 

“I did say the answer was obvious Atsumu, naturally I’d be worried, I feel like if you were left to your own devices you’d somehow manage to be lured in by another fairy into our kingdom.” 

“I prefer elves now actually.” 

“I can say the elves don’t prefer you.” 

Atsumu made a noise halfway between startled and offended which made the other three laugh at him. 

All in all the date ended up being more fun than the others due to the fact Osamu was more than happy to share every embarrassing moment Atsumu had ever had. He also spoke of the way Atsumu gushed about Sakusa when he wasn’t around. Atsumu and Osamu had ended up wrestling whilst Sakusa had politely introduced himself to the blonde girl he now knew as Yachi Hitoka. She seemed rather shy at first but slowly got more out of her shell as time went on. Sakusa quite enjoyed her company as they didn’t really need to say as much to each other. Well that and the fact she was incredibly neat. She had explained it was just a habit at this point due to her being friends with the twins all her life because she lived and worked in the palace. 

Once the twins were done acting like children according to Sakusa, which made Yachi giggle slightly, Atsumu told Sakusa he’d walk him to the bridge before they go home as sunrise peeked over the treetops.  
Osamu suggested they all go but Atsumu refused claiming he had embarrassed him enough for one day. Osamu didn’t buy that for a second and knew Tsumu just wanted to be alone with his prince for a little while… Which in turn would give Osamu time with Hitoka so he quickly assured them off saying they’d wait for him. 

****

Now once again, they were finally alone. The only sound accompanying them was Atsumu’s slightly heavy footsteps as they made their way through the undergrowth back towards the bridge. 

“Your twin seems nice.”  
“He’s horrible.”

Sakusa smiled slightly at this remark. 

“You two seem very close though.”  
“Well we are twins.”  
“Very funny, I wonder why I date you.”

Atsumu beamed at Sakusa seeming very pleased with himself. 

He had a very cute smile even if his humour was a little questionable. 

Sakusa wondered where he would be right now if he would have refused to go on that bridge that day… If he was honest it would probably be still on that bridge wondering when he’s going to get married so he can have the throne… 

Yet here he was. Hand in hand with a human of all things… Not even worried about the throne just for once being a normal elf who fell in love and took risks.  
Finding out he was more than just the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! 
> 
> This will have multiple parts and I don’t know how soon I’ll have the next part ready but you can follow me on @incorrectdenki on Twitter for updates if you like! 
> 
> I hope you’re staying safe and have a lovely day!


End file.
